Prom Night
by JakeNessie
Summary: 3 moments that I thought would be a good way to have Zaddie moments in the upcoming SLOD episode Prom Night.


____________

__________

________

______

____

__

Another Zack and Maddie Fan Fiction

Luv this couple!

Disclaimer: Don't own Suite Life

I have been having lots of ideas about the upcoming Prom Night episode and I just wanted to write down of what I think would be the best possible Zaddie moments.

****

Zaddie Moment 1- Three words

Zack's POV

Man, am I beat! I had the best time thought with Codester, Woodchuck, Bailey, London, Addison, and of course my beautiful girlfriend Maya. Although it would have been ever better if Maddie could have came.

I thought to myself as I opened the door to my cabin and saw a single red rose with a note attached to it on my bed. i grabbed the rose and read the note that simply said

__

I never forgot.

I didn't need a signature to tell me that it came from Maddie. I held back tears knowing that no matter who I was with Maddie will always be my "Sweet Thang".

****

Zaddie Moment 2- Deja' Vu

London POV

YAY ME!

I said to myself clapping my hands as I was getting ready for prom. Thankfully the 'farm girl' was in Addison's room get ready for the prom with Cody so she didn't hear my cheers. I am cheering because my best friend Maddie is coming back on the ship. It is a surprise I planned for Zack once Maddie told me her secrect a month ago. I know that he's with Maya, but I explained Zack and Maddie's relationship to her and she agreed that she could come on the ship to spend time with Zack and dance with him at the prom. I quickly finished getting ready so I could meet Maddie on the Gangplank and help her get ready for the prom we only had 2 hours.

Maddie POV

I am sooo happy to be coming back to the ship and spend time with my best friends. Not only did I come for a visit, I came to keep a promise I made to a now 18 year old 'man' to dance with him at his prom. London quickly engulfed me in a hug as I got entered the Gangplank and said that we needed to hurry before anyone sees. I hid instinctively against the wall knowing that I wanted to surprise everyone, but especially Zack at his prom. Thankfully the trek was short and I was soon in London's cabin getting ready for Zack's prom.

At the prom

Zack POV

I looked around in amazement at the Sky Deck. It was decorated in white, blue, and black streamers and balloons with thousands of twinkle lights wrapped around the deck. Maya soon shook me out of my stupor and said

"Zack lets get our picture taken and start dancing."

"Okay, sounds great!" I said as she led me to the photographer.

We quickly got our pictures taken and I started dancing with Maya. I smiled in contentment as I was dancing with the most beautiful girl on the ship.

"Isn't this the most wonderful night of our lives?" Maya said breathlessly just enjoying the moment.

"Yes it is?" I quickly agreed.

We continued dancing for several more minutes. Then all of a sudden a familiar song come on cutting off the previous tune. There were grumbles in the crowd, but were ignored. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew I heard that song before. I continued to dance with Maya not skipping a beat until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around instinctively and saw none other then Maddie in the most beautiful orange dress I had ever seen.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Maddie. What are you doing here?" I asked puzzled.

She then said without missing a beat and said

"May I have this dance?" using the line i had said to her when i asked her to dance.

I looked at Maya to make sure it was okay and she gently shook her head yes. I grabbed Maddie's hand and started dancing with her in a familiar step. That's when I recognized the song. It was the same song we had danced to at her prom. We were even doing the same steps we had done then. It truly was the best night of my life.

****

Zaddie Moment 3- Out of the corner of my eye

AN: Beginning same as Moment 2

Zack POV

I looked around in amazement at the Sky Deck. It was decorated in white, blue, and black streamers and balloons with thousands of twinkle lights wrapped around the deck. Maya soon shook me out of my stupor and said

"Zack lets get our picture taken and start dancing."

"Okay, sounds great!" I said as she led me to the photographer.

We quickly got our pictures taken and I started dancing with Maya. I smiled in contentment as I was dancing with the most beautiful girl on the ship.

"Isn't this the most wonderful night of our lives?" Maya said breathlessly just enjoying the moment.

"Yes it is?" I quickly agreed.

I continued dancing with Maya well into the night. Just as the last dance was finishing I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye peaking around the steps, but just as fast as it came, it was gone. Before it went I saw a hint of blonde and knew instantly that it was Maddie. She did come to keep her promise, but she didn't want to hurt my relationship with Maya. She knew I caught her underneath the stairs and that would always be our little secret.


End file.
